Afecto
by Hagastian
Summary: Ambos, forman un mundo repleto de contrastes helados, con tonos de invierno e indiferencia aparente. Tabla temática sobre Islandia y Noruega para la comunidad mision-insana.


**Nota:** Esto no es la gran maravilla. Pero es por el cumpleaños de Islandia. Y se lo merece~. Y, Islandia tiene aquí seis años; Noruega es un adolescente 8D.

**Prompt:** Esperanza.

* * *

**·**

**Afecto.**

**·********  
**

* * *

El pequeño Islandia se acerca con pasos cortos y precisos a la habitación, donde su hermano mayor, Noruega, se encuentra. Se asoma a la puerta y con la voz suave, repleta de una tonalidad infantil deja escapar de sus labios un ligero _"¿Hermano?_" que le es respondido con un "_pasa_" segundos después. El pequeño, que no sobrepasa los seis años de edad, entra y sus pasos parecen resonar en la habitación del mayor.

Se acerca donde el rubio, que se encuentra escribiendo en un escritorio, al lado de un ventanal.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta entonces, sin despegar la vista de lo que hace.

Islandia le observa y siente por un minuto que debería irse por donde vino y no preguntar lo que fue a cuestionar. Porque ahora que su hermano le está prestando atención, le es sumamente difícil expresar lo que desde hace varias semanas, venía pensando. Titubea, enreda sus dedos entre la ropa que trae y piensa que debería irse…pero la mirada atenta de su hermano mayor hace que se quede allí, en aquella posición.

El noruego, con paciencia, vuelve a repetir su pregunta, mirándole.

—Yo… —comienza a hablar y le es tan complicado decir palabras que minutos atrás había practicado frente al espejo. Traga saliva al menos tres veces, nervioso. ¿Por qué eso de expresarse es tan condenadamente difícil? Suspira y opta tras largos minutos de espera, decir lo que piensa sin mirar a su hermano, sin ver la reacción de sus ojos carentes de emoción—. Hermano… ¿Tú me quieres?

Y aunque no ve la reacción de Noruega, está seguro que algo pasa, porque siente un cambio en el aire. Algo diferente a como estaba segundos antes. Se cuestiona entonces porqué fue a preguntar eso y su conciencia, con una voz como la suya, pero más profunda, le responde que está allí porque desde hace tiempo quiere saber si Noruega le ama. Porque de todo lo que recuerda de su infantil vida hasta ese momento, jamás ha recibido una muestra de afecto de él, ni una palabra cariñosa, ni nada realmente que los otros habitantes de la casa le hayan dado ya.

Para él es absolutamente lógico que si no hay demostración física de cariño, entonces no hay nada al interior. Y realmente le duele pensar en eso, porque el ama muchísimo a su hermano ¡por algo es su ejemplo a seguir y siempre intenta comportarse como él! Con las palabras justas, con las emociones selladas al interior del cuerpo. Pero es difícil hacerlo, porque como niño necesita expresarse y decir y recibir afecto.

Que su hermano no se lo de nunca, es algo que le carcome desde hace mucho tiempo. Por eso se armó de valor para preguntarle, para de una vez por todas saber la verdad. Pero el silencio del cuarto no ayuda demasiado. ¿Será que se cumplió lo que temía? ¿Su hermano verdaderamente no le quería?

Escucha a Noruega toser y levanta la vista del piso de manera automática, éste le observa de una manera extraña…de una forma que nunca antes había sentido bien. Era extraño explicarlo.

Y entonces, mueve la silla donde está sentado y se inclina hacia adelante, donde está él mirando. Le dice, con su voz fría, que no diga eso. Y le levanta del piso, para terminar sentándolo en sus piernas. Islandia, sin saber qué hacer, se deja llevar y termina mirando con sus enormes ojos violetas al mayor, que le observa casi sin parpadear. Lo ve tragar saliva, como si le costara hablar y aquello le revuelve el estómago.

No puede entonces, evitar pensar en qué haría si de verdad le dice que no le quiere.

Sin embargo, el noruego, tras un tiempo casi eterno de silencio, le vuelve a repetir que no diga ni piense aquellas cosas.

—Te amo mucho…_hermanito_.

Y lo susurra de una manera tan diferente a cualquiera que le haya dicho que le ama, que Islandia se atreve a crear más contacto, abrazando al noruego y afirmando sus pequeñas manos en la enorme ropa del otro, esa que lo hace ver tan extraño, vikingo, le parece que era como se definían con aquellas ropas. _Hermanito_, se repite en su fuero interno, mientras Noruega le acaricia la cabeza. _Hermanito_, vuelve a repetirse, sintiendo como cada caricia es una oleada de sentimientos que antes había temido creer que existían. _Hermanito_, murmura, con una ligera sonrisa adornándole el infantil rostro, con la emoción llenándole el pecho y alegrándole el alma. No es algo que se hubiera esperado nunca de alguien como el rubio y eso hacía que le gustara todo eso. Que se sintiera realmente querido.

Se deja observar por Noruega y está seguro que las facciones adolescentes de él rebosan del afecto que le dice tener. Y lo cree, cree entonces que es verdad que le ama. Se ríe, su risa escuchándose como un ligero murmullo de viento y aún sigue allí, abrazado a su hermano.

—Como nunca me lo decías… —dice en voz baja, mirando a cualquier parte menos a los ojos de Noruega. Le da vergüenza ahora, que es receptor del afecto que siempre buscó, admitir sus dudas.

No está seguro, pero cree escuchar suavemente en su oreja una pequeña risa.

—Que no lo diga, no quiere decir que no te quiera —habla su hermano, con la misma tonalidad de siempre, pero ahora está seguro que tiene algo diferente—. No pienses nunca más en eso.

Le dice también, que por su manera de ser es que no demuestra el afecto, pero que éste siempre estuvo allí para él. Y para corroborar aún más sus palabras, le da un beso en la mejilla, que transforma el rostro infantil de Islandia en una mueca llena de vergüenza; de feliz vergüenza.

Y todos los miedos que tenía, por la frialdad del otro, desaparecen entonces, porque ahora está seguro del amor que su hermano le tiene.

* * *

**Notas:**

Quizás Islandia parezca OoC...pero en mi headcanon cuando niño era realmente tierno, así como lo puse en el fic. A medida que fue creciendo su personalidad fue cambiando, haciéndose bastante parecida (en algunos puntos) a la de Noruega. Esto es porque bueno, ambos se quieren mucho y siempre vi que Islandia visualiza a Noruega como su ejemplo a seguir. Por eso la necesidad desesperada de saber si le amaba o no. Por el otro lado, Noruega...como adolescente es no sé, raro imaginarlo de otro modo a como lo coloque. Además, le tenía que expresar su amor al chiquillo, de una u otra manera(?)-

Sobre el tipo de amor, lo dejo libre a la interpretación de cada quién. Si lo toman como incestuoso o no, es algo que eligen ustedes 8D. Yo no les diré mi postura para no arruinar lo que piensen 83.

Por último, los fics de acá conforman la tabla temática de la comunidad mision insana. El prompt está arriba.

¿Review?

¡Gracias por leer!

Y eso, Feliz cumpleaños Islandia~.

Gracias por leer 8D.


End file.
